User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Movies~Things about Back to the Future you may not understand
Hello everybody and welcome to my ifrst edition of JohnnyTalk Movies. For my first edition, I am going to talk about some of the strange and unusual things about my personal favorite trilogy: Back To The Future. Some of the things that you may or may not have a hard time with. Here are some of the strange things about Back To The Future. Part 1 Is that a Hair Dryer? In'' Part 1 when Marty dons the Radiation Suit he inaverdently brought with him during his accidential stumbling onto 1955 in a way to convince his soon-to-be father: Goerge McFly to get his soon-to-be mother: Lorraine Baines to the Enchantment Under The Sea dance. There is something hanging on the belt of the suit is what looks like a hair dryer. If you think it's a hair dryer, well you would be right. There was a deleted scene from Part 1 after Marty and the 1955 Doc brought the DeLorean back to Doc's house and Marty was trying to hook up his camcorder to Doc's TV set, Doc looks into the suitcase of his 1985 self and finds a hair dryer, along with his underwear and his secret prono stash. Here is a video of the scene. The filmakers also made an extended scene of the "Darth Vader" scene where Marty actually uses the hair dryer as if it were a sci-fi space gun. Why did Doc kept the letter? During some time in the middle and the end of the movie, Marty was trying to tell the 1955 Doc about what happens to him in 1985. Doc in 1985 has tipped off Libyan Nationalists by given them a "Shoddy Bomb Casing full of used pinball machine parts" and of course this would lead to a few of those Libyan Nationalists gfindging Doc and shooting him to death. But because Doc in 1955 was deep into his own beliefs in how the Space-Time Continuum works, he refuses to listen to Marty, forcing him to write a letter to Doc warning him of his fate in 1985. But Doc finds the letter in his pocket and despite Marty's pleas to heed his warning, he tears up the letter. But it turned out that Doc actually had a change of heart about his own beliefs and when he realized that this is Marty was trying to tell him, he decided to keep the letter. He used his knowledge of science to preserve it for 30 years to remind himself on what will happen. Part 2 What happens to Old Biff? One of the first people Marty meets in 2015 is Biff Tannen: Hill Valley's Resident Bully. Of course, he's 78 years old by 2015 and mistakens Marty as his son: Marty Jr. As Marty and Doc were going to find Jennifer (Marty's Girlfriend), he eavesdropps on Marty and Doc's conversation about the Time Machine and after Doc carelessly throws away the Grey's Sports Almanac in the garbage, Biff picks up the Almanac and tries to follow them to Hilldale: A community in hill Valley where Marty is supposed to live in after he graduates from High School and gets a job. As Marty was distracted by a device that can walk dogs for the Dog's owner, Biff sneaks in behind Marty and takes the Time Machine and goes back in time to 1955 to give his Teenage self the Almanac. But as he returns to 2015, he struggles to get his cane out of the Time Machine which breaks and jabs him in the ribs (and with his 18 year old body, he feels a lot of pain afterwards) and as Doc was powering up Mr. Fusion so they can go back to 1985, he is still staggering from the pain and eventually collapses. But what you may not know is that the pain he is feeling is more than just being jabbed in the ribs from his own cane, but it is also the physical conditions caused by what is called a ''"Ripple Effect". In order to completely understand this, we have to talk about Part 1 again. During the Dance scene (before Marty sings Johnny B. Goode) George and Lorraine were about to kiss each other (which would make their future official) a guy steps in fron fo them and takes Lorraine from George, and it seems George would just give up on Lorraine, but before George pushes the guy on the floor. Marty would feel ill, unable to play the guitar and is about to disappear (even after seeing his picture and his right hand disappear), same thing happens to 2015 Biff. According to Bob Gale (the main writer for the movie) Lorraine (who would be Biff's wife in 1985A) had enough of his psychological abuse and murders him before 2015. Here is another deleted scene about Biff's vanishing. What happened to Marty's siblings? You may know that Marty has siblings: Linda and Dave. So when Biff changed his own histoey as well as the history of Hill valley, he also changed the future of Marty's siblings. So, what are they like in 1985A? Well, according to Bob Gale, Dave was a jobless drunk and Linda was a Prostitute. This was in the original script of the movie, but something came in between the script and the actual movie. The actress who played Linda (Wendy Jo Sperber) was pregnant and couldn't repsie her role. Nevertheless, they went on to do a scene where Marty finds Dave where Biff's gang throws him out of their own Casino. Here is a video of the deleted scene. Why did Lorraine marry Biff? You may already know that Lorraine in the alternate Hill Valley has Married Biff (leaving Marty to think that his own mother left his father for Biff), but he then realized that his fathered died. What we also know that Lorraine has a disdain for Biff, she even expressed it to him, so why would she marry Biff if she hated him? There could be 2 factors that would lead her to marry Biff. One of them is that Lorraine could be attracted to money and power, we know that after Biff was given the Almanac he used it to become not just rich, but very powerful as he has enough money to have influence in politics. Hence why he not only legalized gambling in California, but also had US Congress repeal the 21st Consitutional Ammendment which restricts a President to serve more than 2 terms as on a newspaper with Doc being sentenced to a looney bin, a side news story on the front page saying that Richard Nixon (who somehow avoided being impeached for Watergate) wants to run for President for a 5th time. Another (and more likely) scenario is that Lorraine was just an archetypal home maker woman (meaning she didn't have a job) since the movie never mentioned that Lorraine had a job, and wanting to support her children she married Biff because he has the money to provide for her and her children's needs. Part 3 Why was the Ravine renamed so many times? There is a Ravine in Hill Valley which is known in 1985 (never actually mentioned in the first 2 movies) "Clayton Ravine" and according to Marty is that a teacher with the name "Clayton" fell into the ravine 100 years prior to Part 1, this would mean that it would've happened in Part 3. Before Clara would fall into the Ravine, the Ravine was named "Shonash Ravine" which may be an old Indian name for the ravine. This has to be explained quite a bit in order to understand this. What happens originally (before Marty and Doc's meddling with the timeline) is that Clara Clayton would arrive in Hill Valley on September 4, 1885. But because nobody would volunteer to pick her up from the Train Station, she has decided to to take a Horse driven wagon back to her house, but some Snakes would spook the Horses to the point where Clara would permenetly lose control of them, and then the wagon would go over the Ravine (taking Clara with it) and she dies. Simple right? As Doc would accidently stumble into 1885 when the Time Machine was struck by lightning in 1955. He would attend a town meeting held by the Mayor regarding to a few things, one of which was Clara's arrival to Hill Valley. Because i am talking about the 1885 before Marty arrives, Doc is oblivious of his fate in 1885. Anyway, Doc picks up Clara from the Train Station and brings her back to her house. Unlike what we see in the movie, Doc has yet to fall in love with Clara, but as there was chemistry swirling around them Buford Tannen then surprises Doc by coming up and shooting Doc in the back with a Derringer (just as Buford said he was going to do), and as depicted in the movie, Doc dies from his wounds 2 days after getting shot. Now this is where it can go both ways, either the Ravine is still named "Shonash" or re-named "Clayton" as Clara would commit suicide by falling into the Ravine (basically dying of a broken heart). Of course, as Marty arrives in 1885 he warns Doc of his fate as he shows him the picture of his headstone in 1955 and never shows Buford his back. So, what happens now? Well, after the locomotive goes over the Ravine and explodes, the people of Hill Valley will think that Marty (known to the people in 1885 as Clint Eastwood) as the one who stood up to Buford Tannen and becomes a bit of a hero in hill Valley, to honor his memory they renamed the Ravine "Eastwood Ravine". What happens to Marshal Strickland? Hill Valley's Sheriff: James Strickland. Is seen when Buford Tannen and his gang were attending the Clock Tower Festival and giving security a hard time. Of course, Strickland comes in and with a more stern approach to Buford tells him to obey the rules, and Buford and his gang complies. It is also evident that Strickland also has a big chip on his shoulder for Buford as he can't wait until Buford is heavily disciplined. He is also seen again when Buford was causing trouble at the festival as he was about to shoot Doc in the back, but Marty stopped it, and Strickland comes in a warns everybody that he'll throw people in jail if they start fighting. But, this is it. We do not see Marshal Strickland again. But there is a deleted scene where we see Strickland meet up with Buford Tannen and his gang once more. After a battle of words, Buford shoots Strickland in the back (like what he would've done to Doc) and dies in his son's arms soon thereafter. Here is a video of the deleted scene. Consequently, after the fight scene between Marty and Buford, the deputy that arrests him was supposed to say to Buford that he was under arrest for the murder of Marshal Strickland, but because the scene was cut from the movie, this was re-dubbed in post production, and he was being arrested for Robbing the Pine City Stage. What caused Marty to change his Future? After Marty returns to 1985 (and the Tima Machine finally destroyed) he goes for another ride in his 1985 Toyota Hulix 4X4 Truck, and finds himself with his nemesis Douglas J. Needles who challenges him to a race with his new truck. As we all know Marty shifts the truck in reverse. This changes his future which we all see in Part 2, and to explain this, we have to go back to Part 2. As Jennifer was in her future house, she eavesdrops on a conversation that her daughter Marlene and 2015 Lorraine were having about Marty's race with Needles, and as we all know is that it set the stage of his life in 2015 (as we see in Part 2) because he was supposed to be in a accident as his truck crashes into a Rols Royce, the accident injures Marty's hand which forces him to abandon his dreams of becoming a "Rich Rock Star", not to mention that the driver of the Rols Royce would sue Marty for the accident. We also know that in part 2 is when Marty was called a "Chicken" for the first time (which is supposed to have a profound effect on his later life, and vulnerable to making decisions that would have huge consequences, like getting fired from his job). In Part 3, Marty meets his Great-Great-Grandparents: Seamus and Maggie McFly. After Marty takes up on Buford's challenge, he was celebrated by the citizens of Hill Valley, but he was stopped by a very worried and upset Seamus who told him the possible consequences of his actions, though Marty would shrug him off he overheard Seamus and Maggie talking about Seamus' brother (who is also named Martin) and as Marty asks Seamus about his brother, Seamus proceeds to tell him how he lost him to a Saloon fight in Virginia City (in Nevada). The next day, when Marty and Doc were talking about their plans to get "Back To The Future" they even talked about Marty going against Buford Tannen and even Doc gets a bit worried about Marty's attitude when he is called a coward in some way, but Marty asks Doc about what he is supposed to do, but Doc being true to his beliefs on people's futures refuses to tell him. But, it is what Seamus said about his brother more than anything is what made Marty change his future as he wanted to consider the future (which Seamus' brother did not). Well, that is all for this edition of JohnyTalk. Don't forget to check out my other wikis (the Games and World wikis). Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts